


Shiro's Skunk Hair Steals Lance's Boyfriend

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All legals chill, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Flirts, M/M, Polyamory, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With his own boyfriend, broganes, classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Lance nods, eyes scanning Keith’s face slowly, “I gotta ask, though, do you come here often?”Keith snorts, fondness for this dumbass making his heart to beat faster. “Charming as always, I see.”“I can show you ‘charming’.” Lance says, eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive manner and while the others groan behind them at the line, Keith just smiles. “But before that, I’m a man of honor and I gotta know: are you single?”Keith blinks at the question and suddenly he's laughing.[Or the one where Lance can't hold his alchohol and Keith gives up a Cuddle Night of his boyfriend to be flirted by said boyfriend just for his boyfriend to forget he was already his boyfriend. It's a mess but Keith wouldn't want it any other way.]





	Shiro's Skunk Hair Steals Lance's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post of this scenario, and I couldn't help myself, I NEEDED it out of my system, tbh. AND BESIDES THAT, IT'S ONE OF MY FRIENDS' BIRTHDAY!!! @sweetpopcornkat's birthdaaaaay and I hope she likes the small drabbled I put together, it's nothing wow like she deserves but I hope it's enjoyable with lots of fluff. 
> 
> Excuse the typos and/or bad grammar.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

His boyfriend can’t hold his alcohol, that much he knows.

Keith chuckles as he takes another swing from his beer, arm stretched behind the couch as he watches his boyfriend on the other side of the room squeezing Hunk’s cheeks together, cooing at the man like he was an actual teddy bear.

Keith has to admit, he had his doubts about going out tonight, being movie night back in his apartment he shares with his boyfriend. An entire night with cuddles and unappreciated but amazing disney movies from their childhoods? Best Night Ever for Keith.

So, when Matt had texted the group chat and rambled about his improvised ‘mini-party just for the eight of us, bitches!’, Keith wasn’t fast enough to snatch Lance’s phone away from his hands and prevent him from seeing the text. That was the start of the end, because he knew the social butterfly of his boyfriend wouldn’t say no to: friends, fun, free food and beer.

And lo and behold, here’s Keith in his brother’s apartment for a ‘mini-party’, four hours later.

Although, being honest, Keith can’t come to regret his decision to come along and join his squad, his whining and grumpy mumbles had quickly disappeared as soon as he got a beer in his hand and his boyfriend’s hand in his other one.

Just like that, Keith was in the mood.

“How much longer are you letting Hunk alone to suffer?” Pidge asks, flopping herself on the couch next to him. Keith pats her on the head as she leans towards his side casually.

“Eh, a few more minutes,” Keith shrugs with a smirk, “I mean, it’s not like Hunk’s not used to Lance’s tactics when drunk.”

“The Over The Top Affection and Mushy Declarations of Love Tactics?” Pidge laughs, taking a quick sip from her coke.

Keith hums and takes another swing from his beer. “ _Classic_.”

“You’re evil, Kogane. You know no one can say no to Lance when he’s in the mood.”

Keith snaps his finger behind her head. “Bingo! And I get to drink a beer without my boyfriend trying to steal it to drink it himself because he’s too lazy to get one himself. Genius, I know, hold your applauses.”

Pidge snorts loudly, shaking her head in amusement before she slaps his stomach. “Go get him already! His Mushy Mood is about to expire and the Karaoke Mood is almost upon us.”

“Save us, Obi Wan Keithoby! You’re our only hope.” Matt shouts happily from the other side of the room, rising his own beer in the air and pouts when Shiro shakes his head and takes it from him only to cheer when Allura passes him a new one from the side. “Worst boyfriend but best girlfriend, hey yo!”

Keith ignores them, letting his brother to take care of his own drunk girlfriend and boyfriend as he focuses on his own. He pushes himself off the couch, not amused in the least as Pidge lets herself fall until she’s lying once her only human wall leaves, and then he heads towards were Hunk and Lance stand.

“Hunk, I swear, you are like sunshine itself, always so bright and warm and pure and _needed_!” Lance shouts, basically tangled up with his best friend as he continues to squeezes the other man’s cheeks, “I’m so proud to call you my best friend! God, you deserve everything in this world and the next, my man, I love you and your cookies, and your gadgets, and the little ball things you did that were chocolate?”

“Oreo truffles?” Hunk suggests, with a little difficulty when both of his cheeks are being pressed together, but he manages. Lance beams at him and nods.

“Yes! Those! Love them, I tell you, I _looove_ them!”

Keith barely has to make his presence known because as soon as Hunk catches his gaze behind over Lance’s shoulder, he’s quick to poke Lance on the arm, pointing at Keith directly and then Lance turns confused until his eyes meet Keith’s.

Keith smiles, soft and fond as he waves at his boyfriend and Lance physically chokes, tripping on his own to feet as he pulls himself off Hunk to turn around and meet him.

“Hi, hello, hey there, hi,” Lance rushes quietly, cheeks flushed and eyes glazy for the extra beers he’d had during the night, but his lips are red and inviting as always, Keith notices, “Hi, hello, wow, you’re pretty, hi.”

Keith shakes his head in amusement, leaning back to place his beer on the table behind him before he places one of his hands in Lance’s shoulder.

“I have been told, thank you.”

Lance swallows hard as soon as his hands touches him and Keith eyebrow furrow in confusion before Lance’s leaning closer, a familiar old smile making its way on his face and Keith has a brief flashback from freshman year in college, way before they got together and Lance had been labeled as ‘loverboy’ throughout the campus.

“Bet they do, bet they do.” Lance nods, eyes scanning Keith’s face slowly, taking in every aspect and feature on it and he smiles pleased when he finishes, “I gotta ask, though, do you come here often?”

To his brother’s apartment? Yes, twice a week and sometimes three if there’s no more ice cream in their apartment.

Keith snorts, fondness for this dumbass making his heart to beat faster. “Charming as always, I see.”

“I can show you _‘charming’_.” Lance says, eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive manner and while the others groan behind them at the line, Keith just smiles. “But before that, I’m a man of honor and I gotta know: are you single?”

Keith blinks at the question and suddendly he's laughing. He shakes his head at Lance when the brunet pouts offended and Keith tries to reassure him that he’s not laughing at him but _man_ , the mere fact that his own boyfriend just asked him if he was single was beyond amusing.

Lance always know how to make him laugh, always trying to ‘pick him up’ as if it was the first time every time. Keith would usually rolls his eyes and waves him off, groaning in embarrassment when Lance whines and throws himself at Keith, nuzzling cheeks as humanly possible until he gets his way.

This time, Keith decides to humor his boyfriend.

_But in Keith’s style._

“Actually, I’m not. I have a boyfriend.” Keith grin, tilting his head to the side innocently but his smile quickly disappears when Lance freezes and his eyes widen, despair written all over his face.

It’s not long before Lance’s eyes are filled with tears.

“Damn it! Why are the pretty ones always taken!” Lance whines, rubbing his right eye annoyed when the tears wouldn’t stop falling, “Ugh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit on you, I just thought you were beautiful, and, and, I wanted to ask you out but I’m too late because you have a boyfriend, and -!”

Keith panic grows as Lance continues to ramble. He looks back to his friends, arms raised as if asking them what to do and then groans when none of of them are fucking useful, half of them shrugging just as confused and the other half recording.

“I bet it’s that buffy guy with the skunk hair!” Lance cries then, sniffling against his jacket’s sleeve before he potins towards Shiro, “Yeah, well, you have a bad haircut, buddy!”

“What! You said you liked it!” Shiro shouts, mouth wide open in offense and pouts as Matt pats him on the back and Allura on his cheek, both of them snickering under their breath.

“Lance, baby, no, what are you -? _Oh my god._ ” Keith says confused and panicked by the sudden events but that doesn’t stop him to lean close and cup Lance’s cheeks, “Hey, hey, dumbass, you’re the boyfriend.”

Lance freezes once again, face almost comical if it wasn’t for the tears running down his cheeks. “I am?”

Keith snorts. “You are.” He reassurances quietly, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

“Oh.” Lance purses his lips in deep thought, eyes roaming all over Keith’s face before a toothy smile spreads over his own, “ _Oh_! Oh, okay, so, we can date?”

Keith huffs, Lance’s beaming smile easing his beating panicked heart but then he snickers, happy and fondly as he leans closer and press his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“We are already - you know what? Yes, yes, we can go on a date.” Keith gives in, his own laughter shaking his entire frame as he drops a kiss on Lance’s nose, “But that will have to wait, for now? It’s time to go home.”

Lance doesn't answer, but he doesn’t really need to. He limits himself to hum contently and nuzzle closer to Keith’s front, hand gripping his boyfriend’s shirt tightly and making himself cozy in Keith’s embrace before he sighs and nods.

The last thing he notices before falling asleep was the muffled sound of his friend’s coos and a familiar pair of warm lips against the top of his head.

 

* * *

 

“I was not that drunk.” Lance grumbles, fingers rubbing against his temple as he takes a sip of his coffee, “There was _no_ way that I was _that_ drunk.”

“Bro, you flirted with Keith.” Hunk snickers, leaning back on his chair, a playful eyebrow arched towards his best friend, “You asked him if he was single.”

“I flirt with him all the time?” Lance throws back at him confused, eyebrows furrowed together, “He’s my boyfriend, remember?” Pidge steps in then, her giggles from when he had first stepped into the coffee shop earlier in the morning finally subsiding.

“No, no, Lance, you don’t get it.” She says, shaking her head, eyes shining with a familiar edge that Lance recognizes as the Prank Edge. “You asked your boyfriend if he was single.”

“And when he said no, you cried.” Shiro supplies helpfully, with a sly smirk. “Crocodile tears, man.”

“You called Shiro’s hair a skunk.” Hunk wheezes out, shaking from his contained laughter next to Pidge who doesn’t even try to hide it.

“And bad.” Shiro grumbles, shooting a glare without heat towards the brunet, finger raised in a mocking threatening manner, “You lucky my brother loves you.”

“That I do, yes.” Keith answers easily, appearing behind Lance with a new coffee and a sandwich. Keith leans down, offering a smile towards his boyfriend before dropping a kiss on top of his head, placing the sandwich in front of Lance casually. “Eat up, we got a lot to do today.”

Lance hums, enjoying the warm feeling Keith’s lips left on him before he blinks confused. “Wait, what do we have today?”

“We got a date, babe.” Keith declares, grin playful as he nudges him softly on the side, “I did promised you one after all.”

Lance groans, loudly and dramatically cursing his drunk-self as he flushes from ear to toe. As his friends laugh about last night’s events, he focuses his attention on Keith when his boyfriend wraps his hand around his own.

He looks up, eyes locking with a deeper shade of color than his own and his stomach flips pleasantly, knowing well it wasn’t from hunger.

“Why do you even put up with me?” Lance jokes quietly, the amusing part of the events finally catching up to him and he smiles tenderly when Keith laughs.

“Like Shiro said,” Keith shrugs calmly, quickly connecting their lips with a chaste kiss, “Because I love you.”

Lance sighs and closes his eyes, enjoying the close proximity with his boyfriend. “And I love you, _amor_.”

“And because you think I’m pretty.”

“ _I take it back, I hate you all_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
